


Be My Date?

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: Chris wants to ask you to be his date for the Golden Globes.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Be My Date?

You were curled up in bed reading a book. Chris had finished up some last-minute emails before he joined you in the bedroom. You watched him, peering over the edge of your book, as he waltzes around the bedroom effortlessly getting changed for bed. He had said a word since he stepped in the room.

Truth be told he had been quiet most of the evening not making too much conversation only small talk here and there. At first, you didn’t think much of it; you knew he was busy with work so he had lots on him mind. Yet now as he gracefully got ready for bed you could tell his was all in his head about something.

Chris pulled bad the bed cover, carefully climbing into bed. Once he was settled you shut your book placing it in your lap and shifted your body so you were facing him. He looked at you with a beautiful smile on his face the only issue was it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Okay, spill it.”

“Spill what?” he asked innocently as he could.

“You have been quiet all night. I thought maybe it was because you had so much work to do but even now I can tell something is wrong.”

“It’s nothing, baby.” He places his hand over yours to try and convince you too let it go however you just looked at him and raised your eyebrow as if to say ‘really’. Staring him down till he cracked.

“Okay, okay it’s something. I have something to tell you them something to ask you I guess.”

“Okay, now I’m worried.” He clutches you hand a little harder, “No it’s nothing to worry about, it also no pressure.”

“Okay.” You drag out the word a little waiting for him to continue.

“You know I love you right?” You nod straight away, of course, you knew.

“Remember you can say no.” You nod again in understanding. “I was wondering if maybe you’d… only if you want to of course… Be my date to the Golden Globes? I want the world to know I’m taken, that you are mine and I’m yours.”

You are stunned, out of all the things there were going through your mind it’s safe to say that wasn’t one of them. You’d be lying if you didn’t want the same thing, let the world know how much you loved this man who was sitting in front of you.

“Wow.”

“I mean you don’t have to be my date, or I could be yours, I’d love that. Or we could go separately and meet there. O-or, you know if you aren’t ready yet, I-I completely understand, there’s no pressure at all.” You could see the anxiety take over him; he always did start to ramble when he got a bit nervous.

You push the covers off the both of you carefully placing your book on your bedside table. Turning to Chris before he can say another word you throw one of your legs over his thigh so you were sitting comfortably in his lap. He instantly runs his hands up your legs, over your hips round to just above your ass, pulling you closer to him. You see his anxiety starting to fade away just a little. Placing both of your hand on either of his head, tipping his head up to look at you before running your hand threw his hair to the nape of his neck pulling it a little causing him to groan.

“I’m so happy you want the world to know about us I am. I’m not going to lie I never thought our first outing would be an award show.” You pause for a second letting out a chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little and get him to relax. It doesn’t work you fell his entire body tense underneath you.

“I know it would be a lot. I get it. Like I said no pressure, you can say no, I do understand baby.”

You carefully place your hand over his mouth stopping him from rambling again.

“I would love nothing more than to be your date.” You tell him. Instantly a smile forms beneath your hand so you move its way. You feel his body relax again.

“Really?” He asked. His voice is so quiet you barely hear him. You nod, causing his smile to grow even more. His hand grips the base of your neck pulling you him as his places his lips over yours kissing you, once, twice, three times, before saying, “You know for a second there I thought you were going to say no.” he places another quick kiss to your lips before his hand returns to your lower back.

“For once I am looking forward to one of these things. Mainly because you’ll be standing next to me looking all beautiful, letting the world know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“You are a dork you know that?” you chuckle

“Uh-huh, but I’m your dork.”

“Yes.” You run your hands threw his hair. “Yes, you are.”


End file.
